Of Pain And Love
by TwilightBrightStar
Summary: Suddenly there was a third shot and Bella, getting out of her truck froze. There was an eerie silence as everything seemed to still, and then Bella fell to the ground. The story is done... please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Title: Of Pain And Love

_Title: Of Pain And Love_

_Rated: T_

_Beta: Icestar4621, the best beta in the world, and I love her very much for everything she does_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the __Twilight series__ even though I would love to. They belong to Stephenie Meyers, but I can dream along with everyone else!_

_Summary: Suddenly there was a third shot and Bella, getting out of her truck froze. There was an eerie silence as everything seemed to still, and then Bella fell to the ground._

I was getting out of my truck at work when I heard a loud noise and than there was only pain and the faint sound of someone calling my name. Was that Charlie? What was Charlie doing here?

It occurred to me that I was on the ground then, and in some vague way that struck me as strange. _'How did I get on the on the ground?' _I hadn't been on the ground before, had I?

Dazed, I tried to move to get up but instantly felt like I was drowning in a wave of pain and I held my breath, trying not to make a sound. It was a lot harder than I thought it should be but it was hard to tell. Everything was very muddled and confused.

I could hear people yelling and screaming but they all seemed strangely far away and yet I was sure they were actually quite close. It was weird and how could they be far and close? I didn't make sense and I couldn't understand even half of what they were saying but my name seemed to be a part of it.

I felt myself coughing and was surprised that it hurt. It even hurt to breathe. _'Why does it hurt so much?'_

Warm hands were on my face then and I struggled to pay attention.

"Bella?"

A familiar voice.

"Come on, honey, open your eyes and talk to me."

I couldn't see anything, but I knew that voice. It belonged to someone important. I should answer it, I knew. It was bad to let him worry. Had to protect him, but I couldn't see who it was!

'_Are my eyes closed? I don't remember closing them!'_ I thought frantically to myself. Why couldn't I remember? What had happened?

I blinked several times, letting my eyes adjust to the extraordinary brightness._ 'Was it always this bright?' _

After a moment I realized who was kneeling over me. Charlie. I tried to say something to him but nothing came out and my jaw moved soundlessly as my eyes blurred in and out of vision. "Dad," I croaked finally, barely above a whisper. "What...?" I asked, seeing pain and fear written clearly on his face and wanting to know what had happened but I moved as I spoke and the pain hit me with the double the intensity and I gasped.

"Shhh," I heard my father whisper and felt him putting pressure on my right side and abruptly I realized there was an uncomfortable sticky wetness there. It was the source of my pain, I finally realized, but _what happened?_ _Why was Charlie so worried?_

Suddenly I felt very sleepy, and the pain wouldn't stop, and I wasn't sure if I could keep my eyes open much longer... they were getting so heavy...

"Damnit!" Charlie yelled, jerking me back to realty. I'd almost slipped away there, I realized. "Where are the paramedics!"

"They'll be here in less then a minute, Captain, don't worry." Another voice, belonging to someone I couldn't see.

"Dad," I whispered, trying to keep my eyes on him, struggling not to lose focus but this time I could feel them beginning to slip closed and Charlie shook my hand lightly, bringing me back again.

"No Bella," he said to me, and there were tears in his eyes. "Keep your eyes open now, sweetheart."

His voice was shaking and I still didn't know what was going on. Why wouldn't someone tell me?

" I just need you to stay awake now and everything is going to be fine, okay?"

Charlie again, but it hurt to answer him and nothing made sense and it was just so hard to stay awake...

'_Edward.' _

His name suddenly popped into my mind and it woke me up a little bit more. Edward was out hunting with Esme, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie.

Carlisle was at work and Alice was waiting to take me shopping after work. She wouldn't take no for an answer, despite my obvious lack of enthusiasm.

Alice. Would she have seen this?

I couldn't hear Charlie clearly anymore and in some vague way I knew that couldn't be good.

Would Alice call Edward in a panic?

If I died how would everyone take it? Charlie, Renee, and even Phil? They would move on, I knew, but how long would it take them?

And the Cullens, what about them? They were my family in everything but name and law, and even that would be fixed in a few short weeks. Would they be able to move on and live their lives without me?

Edward. He had already told me what he would do if I ever died. He would go to the Volturi and ask for death.

And if they didn't grant his request, what then? He would try to force their hand once more, but sure Carlisle wouldn't let things go to that extreme again? He would know better than to leave Edward alone, right? Alice had said once that if the Volturi were to kill Edward it would be war.

I couldn't and I wouldn't let that happen! I would live, marry Edward, and be with him forever.

Forever!

--

_**Cullen Home**_

_**Alice's POV**_

_A short time before._

I smiled pulling out clothes from my closet, trying to choose the best outfit to have Bella wear to go shopping tonight. She could look stunning, if she tried. Tonight we were going to find the perfect outfit for after the wedding and I was very excited.

"_Bella!" _

The scream rang in my head and I jumped, feeling myself slip into a vision. This couldn't be good.

_"I haven't seen you around here before," Charlie said. "Are you just passing through?"_

_"Yes, sir," the man said. "I'm headed to __New York__." _

_He looked nervous. Like he was hiding something and Charlie was instantly suspicious._

_"Have you been drinking, son? Why don't you step out of the car?" Charlie asked, opening the door for him, but the man still didn't move._

"_Have I done something wrong, Officer?" _

"_I just want you to step out of the car," Charlie said calmly, his voice unconfrontational._

_Bella pulled up then, about thirty feet away, listening to her iPod and not really paying attention to her surroundings._

_The stranger got out of his car and threw a wild punch at Charlie, who blocked it easily as his deputy, Fisher, ran over to help. The three men struggled and the stranger went for the deputy's gun. _

"_My gun!" Fisher shouted, warning Charlie and grabbing the man's arm. _

_Suddenly there was a loud BANG from the struggling men and the shot went straight into the air. The second shot The second shot seemed to go toward the crowd of people who had gathered to watch but no one appeared hurt._

_Suddenly there was a third shot and Bella, getting out of her truck froze. There was an eerie silence as everything seemed to still, and then Bella fell to the ground._

"_Bella!" _

"Nooooooooooo!" I yelled, snapping abruptly out of the vision.

'_How long do I have?' _I asked myself desperately, grabbing my cell phone and running for the door. I had to stop this before it happened!

Who should I call? Not Edward, I decided. He was too far away and he would only worry uselessly.

So who to call?

--

_**Hospital**_

_**Carlisle's POV.**_

I was almost finished my shift when Charlie burst into the ER and I noticed immediately that he was covered in blood. I could smell it on him, but the scent had long since ceased to tempt me.

"Is she all right?" he asked frantically when he saw me, and I frowned, confused.

"Is who all right? We haven't gotten any new patients in the last few hours, Charlie."

Before he could answer though, the ER doors burst open and a swarm of paramedics came through. "We're losing her!" one of them yelled and if I'd had a working heart in that moment it would certainly have frozen.

_'Bella!'_

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and hope you in joy

_Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and hope you in joy. I have to say a have the best beta in the world._

_Recap: _

_I was almost finished my shift when Charlie burst into the ER and I noticed immediately that he was covered in blood. I could smell it on him, but the scent had long since ceased to tempt me._

_"Is she all right?" he asked frantically when he saw me, and I frowned, confused._

_"Is who all right? We haven't gotten any new patients in the last few hours, Charlie."_

_Before he could answer though, the ER doors burst open and a swarm of paramedics came through. "We're losing her!" one of them yelled and if I'd had a working heart in that moment it would certainly have frozen._

'Bella!'

--

_Alice POV_

I pulled up at Bella's work just as the ambulance was pulling away and I knew I was too late.

'_No,' _I thought frantically, jumping out of my car._ 'I'm too late. How can I be too late?'_

Without allowing myself to think too much of the implications of my lateness I ran with careful human speed over to where Mike was standing, obviously badly shaken and with tears running down his face. "Mike?" I said softly, trying to be patient despite my worry. _'What if Bella was dead?'_ "What happened, Mike?"

"There was a man who was smuggling drugs to New York or something," he said slowly, his voice trembling. "Chief Swan..." he hesitated, taking a deep breath. "Chief Swan tried to stop him and there was a fight... Bella was shot... she looked pretty bad when they took her. I don't know if she's going to be okay or...," he trailed off here, swallowing and looking away so I wouldn't see his tears.

I turned away then. There was no time to try and make Bella's friend feel better, not when Bella herself could be dying. I had to get to the hospital. Quickly, I dialed Carlisle phone, hoping for a response, but no luck. The hospital number then. It rang once and then...

"Hello may I.--"

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen," I said quickly, cutting the business like voice off mid-sentence.

"Oh, hi, Miss Cullen," the women said, obviously recognizing the last name. "Dr. Cullen is busy at the moment, I'm afraid you'll have too--"

"I'm calling to check on my soon-to-be sister-in-law," I said, hurriedly cutting her off again. There was really no time for the pleasantries. "She was taken in with a gun shot wound, and I need to know how she's doing."

"Umm," the women on the phone said, sounding reluctant. "I really can't divulge that information to anyone outside of the family... it's against regulations..."

"I don't care about the regulations, just tell me!" I snapped, allowing my voice to ice up a bit, not caring that I should be calm. I was anything but calm.

"Miss Cullen, I understand that you're upset but…" she started but again and I knew it was a lost game.

"I'll be there in two minutes," I jerked out, snapping my phone shut and speeding down the road. I could be calm. Really I could.

_--_

_Carlisle POV _

She was stable.

Finally.

After two hours of nonstop procedures, she was stable.

She would be going up to surgery soon, though, and I didn't feel like I couldn't leave her side.

I had told Alice to call Edward about an hour and a half ago and he would be arriving any moment.

I was almost as worried about Edward as I was about Bella. There was no telling what his state of mind would be. I would have to watch him closely.

"Dr. Cullen?"

Albert, a male nurse came jogging up to me and I force myself to smile at him and shift slightly. All the little details that were important even now.

"What is it, Albert?"

"It's Chief Swan, Doctor. He's getting impatient, he wants to know how is daughter is."

"Of course he's impatient," I said, checking Bella's vitals again, reassuring myself she was in fact stable. Stable, yes, but I couldn't leave her alone. I sighed, turning once more to Albert. "Stay here until I get back and send someone to get me right away if there's any change," I said, walking quickly from the room. Charlie deserved answers, however reluctant I was to leave.

In the waiting room I found Alice sitting with Charlie. Good. Alice looked like she was resting and I'm sure that's what Charlie thought but I knew she was really attempting to look into the future.

"How is she?" Charlie asked anxiously, standing up as soon as he saw me and Alice jumped up as well, waiting to hear what I had to say. Before I could start, however, the door burst open and the rest of my family came spilling in, Edward in the lead, panic on his face.

"Bella?" he asked right away and he relaxed only slightly when he heard the steady heartbeat that she'd had when I left her in my thoughts.

"She's stable," I said allowed for the benefit of the others and I heard a sigh of relief come from Charlie.

"But..." Jasper prompted, knowing that there was something that I didn't want to say.

"But, she is currently in a coma. The bullet hit very close to her spinal cord," I said quietly, knowing the devastating effect my words would have on those around me.

"What does that mean?" Charlie demanded, his face very pale.

"When, or even if... she wakes up there's a strong possibility she may be paralyzed," I told them reluctantly.

"What do you mean _if_," Emmett asked, his eyes narrowing and I sighed.

"She's lost a lot of blood," I said gently, wishing I were talking about anyone but Bella. "There is a chance that she may not pull through. She's tough though, and I believe she'll make it."

"She will," Charlie, said, his voice hoarse and barely above a whisper. "May I see her?" he asked.

"For a moment," I nodded. "Allison," I said softly to the nurse at the desk. "Take Chief Swan to see his daughter, will you?"

"Yes, Doctor," she nodded, taking Charlie through the doors toward Bella.

"Carlisle, what are her chances?" Esme asked calmly once Charlie was gone, but I could tell she was anything but calm.

"Not good," I said regretfully. "She's stable but that can change in a second."

"Could she live through the transformation?" Rosalie asked, surprising everyone. It wasn't a secret she was the any one of us who didn't want Bella to become a vampire.

"I don't know," I said. "But I also don't know if we can risk waiting until she's stronger. Edward, if you want to be the one to do it, you have to be ready at a moment's notice," I told him.

"No," he said coldly, his face stubborn. "She will live through this, I'm not going to damn her soul!"

"Edward," Emse said softly, walking toward him. "We all hope for the best, of course, but there is a chance she won't recover. Isn't it preferable to change her than to lose her?"

"She can make it," Edward said again, insistent. "Who did this to her?" he asked then, turning to me, his eyes narrowed into slits.

"Edward," I said, my voice low and intense. I couldn't let this happen, I couldn't let him do anything he may regret later. "This was an _accident_," I said firmly. "The man grabbed for the gun but he didn't mean to shoot Bella!"

"I don't care," Edward said, turning to leave and I grabbed his arm.

"That won't help Edward," I told him fiercely. "You could kill him but what would that do for Bella? Nothing. He's just a stupid kid who got mixed up in the wrong crowd. Let the law do its job," I said, pleading now but he jerked his arm away from me.

"What he did was…" Edward started, his voice catching.

"What he did was stupid," Alice said sharply. "And you would be _stupider_ if you killed him. Do you think Bella would want that? For you to take a human life?" she asked.

"Fine," Edward snapped, relenting under the truth in Alice's words. "But if she...," he said, his voice lowering dangerously, but before he could finish Albert rushed through the door.

"Dr. Cullen, her heart just stopped!" he said and I turned and ran to her without even saying anything. I had to get back. Bella couldn't die. She had to live.


	3. Chapter 3 TheEnd

**_Here's the last chapter everyone. Sorry it took so long but life is life. Please review and give love to my beta _WayLowHalo…**

_Recap: _

"_Fine," Edward snapped, relenting under the truth in Alice's words. "But if she..." he said, his voice lowering dangerously, but before he could finish Albert rushed through the door._

"_Dr. Cullen, her heart just stopped!" he said and I turned and ran to her without even saying anything. I had to get back. __Bella__ couldn't die. She had to live._

**_Bella's POV_**

Awareness came in stages. The first thing I remember was coldness on my forehead and how hard it was to open my eyes. I was tired and I could hear voices all around me but not clearly enough to understand what was being said.

The coldness transferred to my hand then as the voices continued and the urge to open my eyes and see what was happening grew; I just couldn't quite manage it yet.

My struggle seemed to have so far gone unnoticed and I tried not to make any sounds but I couldn't help the small cry that escaped me and when it did all the talking in the room stopped.

"Bella?" I heard someone say, the voice was right next to me and I knew I should recognize it. I knew that, but it sounded so distant, so far away.

"Come on Bella open your eyes," the voice said again and suddenly I knew.

I would know that voice anywhere.

'_Edward.' _

Edward was the one talking to me. He was holding my hand and he wanted me to open my eyes and I knew I had to for him.

I knew I would do anything for him.

_Edward's POV_

It had been one week since Bella was shot.

One very long week.

Carlisle had only managed to get her stable two days ago but we still didn't know if she would pull through.

Carlisle walked in the room then, followed by the rest of our family.

"Any change?" Esme asked coming to stand next to me.

"No," I said placing my hand on her forehead, not taking my eyes off of her.

"Well, her vitals are still stable," Carlisle stated, checking over Bella.

"Will she wake up soon?" Emmett asked, holding Rosalie's hand while Jasper and Alice stood next to Carlisle.

"I don't know," Carlisle said, looking at me, then toward Alice questioningly.

"I still see several possible futures," Alice said softly, touching Bella's leg gently, her eyes acquiring that distant look that signified a vision.

"What is it?" Jasper asked her when she didn't say anything after a moment.

"I don't…" she started but stopped again, staring at Bella and I stayed quiet as her vision played through my mind as well.

_''You may kiss your bride," the minister said._

_Bella and I smiled at each other, I was wearing a tuxedo and she looked radiant in her wedding gown. I leaned down to her and we kissed to the applauding of our friends and family._

"_Ladies and Gentlemen," the priest said once we'd broken apart. "It is my pleasure to present, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. __Edward Cullen__!" _

_My bride and I walked down the aisle together, to the cheering of our guests._

Then the vision changed to another possible future…

_I stood in a graveyard next to Charlie and Renee. I saw my family all around with several familiar faces, most of which had tears running down their cheeks._

_I looked down at the newly covered grave in front of me and gasped._

_Isabella Swan_ _April 9, 1990 - March 4, 2009_

_Loving daughter and friend,_

_She will be remembered always._

"No!" I exclaimed desperately, my voice breaking the silence. "That's only twelve days from now!"

"What?" Esme asked looking between Alice and me in concern before another vision took Alice again.

_I was standing in front of a young man, his face was filled with fear and pain and blood was dripping from his nose._

_"I didn't mean to shoot anyone," he cried and I grabbed him by the throat and held him against the wall. _

_Carlisle was there then, holding on to my shoulder and speaking urgently to me, his voice soft and anxious._

_"Son," he said murmured, trying to stop me but I didn't respond and I could hear a vicious snarling ripping from my throat._

_The piece of scum in front of me was struggling to breathe and Carlisle's grip on my shoulder tightened._

_"Bella would not want this," Carlisle said, trying to get through to me, but I was beyond that. "The law will take care of him, Edward, but if you do this you will lose yourself and Bella would not want that!" _

_"Bella's dead and I have no life now that she's gone!" I heard myself say in despair. "I should have changed her when you wanted me to but now she's gone." _

"_You did what you thought was right," Carlisle said, his voice sad, still determined to stop me though._

"_And now I think snapping his neck is the right thing," I said, interrupting the only real father figure I could remember having with any clarity._

"_Edward, don't do this!" Carlisle said, and I could hear the desperation in his voice but couldn't bring myself to care. There was really nothing left for me now, the gaping hole inside me would never be mended, and before he could say anything else I twisted the wrist still holding on to the man in a blur of speed and felt his neck snap like it was no more than a twig. _

_Carlisle jerked back then, looking stunned. I don't think he'd realized he'd be unable to stop me._

"_Edward what have you done?" _

The vision ended again and Alice and I looked at each other and if vampires could cry I'm sure we would both of us have been in tears.

"You can't," she whispered, her eyes pleading.

"Can't what?" Jasper asked, confused.

I looked down at Bella, still looking more dead than alive. "She saw me killing the human who did this," I told him and I felt more than saw the worry and shock in my family as I continued to look at Bella.

"It won't come to that," I said quietly, still staring at her. It _couldn't_ come to that. The world couldn't be so cruel.

We stood there then for what felt like eternity until I felt Bella's hand jerk a little. "Bella?" I asked quickly and a small cry escaped her lips and in that moment if my heart still beat I have no doubt it would have been in my throat. "Bella?" I murmured, leaning down to her as Carlisle quickly went to work making sure everything was still okay.

Then Bella opened her eyes very slowly and my world was suddenly back on its axis.

Her eyes were unfocused and disoriented but she was awake.

"Bella," I said again and watched with joy as awareness flickered.

"Edward," she whispered. "What…" she stopped, wincing as she moved.

"Bella what's the last thing you remember?" Carlisle asked, leaning into her line of vision, his concern evident.

"I…" she started but stopped, considering. "Alice was taking me shopping after work," she said and everyone looked toward Alice who shrugged unrepentantly.

"I got out of my truck at work and after that I all I remember is pain," she said and I felt a shudder of anger go through me at the thought of her going through that.

"Bella you where shot," I told her and when she looked up at me, her eyes wide and vulnerable I had to fight to cling to my control.

"What?" she asked, her voice small.

"Your father pulled over a man who was smuggling drugs to New York," I told her gently. "When the man got out of his car he got a hold of Deputy Fisher's gun."

"My dad?" Bella asked fearfully and I quickly shook my head.

"He's fine," I assured her. "He and your mom are in the waiting room, sleeping last I heard.

"How long?" she asked, looking around at all of us.

"Nearly a week," Esme said, placing her hand on Bella's leg in comfort.

The door opened then and Charlie and Renee walked into the room. "Bella," they both exclaimed upon seeing she was awake, rushing over to her.

My family made polite excuses and left then to give them privacy. All except me. I couldn't bear the thought of leaving Bella's side yet, which thankfully, Charlie and Renee didn't seem to mind.

_Later that day…_

Bella was asleep again and I sat right next to her. Carlisle stood across from me. The rest of the family had gone home.

"She's going to be fine," Carlisle said, looking over at me and I nodded not taking my eyes from Bella.

"Carlisle?" I asked softly and when he looked at me I met his eyes. "Thank you," I said sincerely, meaning it.

"For what?" he asked, confused.

"For trying to stop me from killing the man who did this," I said. "And I'm sorry I didn't listen."

"Edward," Carlisle said, his voice very gentle. "That was only a possible future that's never going to happen now. You and Bella will be married and happy."

"I know," I nodded, looking back to my beloved. "If Bella had died though, it would have happened and there would have been no stopping me," I told him, taking a deep breath. "I wouldn't have listened to you and for that I am sorry."

"Edward, you are my son," Carlisle said earnestly. "No matter what you do, that will never change."

He walked to me then, and though it's not very normal for us to show overly much physical emotion he wrapped me in a fierce hug and I returned it just as fiercely.

He truly is my father and Bella would soon be my wife and I knew now for sure that we could put this behind us forever.

**The End**

Please review and tell me what you think. I love feedback..............................


End file.
